deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:22kingdomheartsfan/One Minute Melee: Sonic the Hedgehog vs Rainbow Dash
Two Fighters, No research in 60 seconds. Which of these speedsters will win? Two Fighters, No research, 60 seconds, One Minute Melee! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Rainbow Dash The Fight Sonic the Hedgehog is resting by a tree in the green hill zone, having foiled yet another of Eggman's plots. Sonic: (Yawns) Another day, another Eggman defeat. Maybe I should if Tails has anything new. Sonic gets up and is about to move when he looks up in the sky and sees something heading his way. Sonic: What is that? It comes faster and faster, till it lands in a puff of smoke in front of him. It shows to be Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: So, you're the so called "Fastest Thing Alive" I've heard so much about. Sonic: That's right. I'm Sonic. And you are? Rainbow Dash: Names Rainbow Dash. I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. And I'm about to take your title. Sonic: Oh really? You want to race then? Rainbow Dash: I was thinking we settle it with these. (Slams hoove into her other hoove) Sonic: So that's how you play it huh? Okay I'm game. Rainbow Dash: You ready then, blue boy? Sonic: Let's go, my little pony! Go for broke FIGHT!!! Rainbow Dash flaps her wings and flies at Sonic. Sonic hits Rainbow Dash with a round house kick knocking her away. He then goes into his Spin Dash and goes toward Rainbow Dash who jumps out of the way 10 Rainbow Dash goes up in the air and grabs a storm cloud. She kicks the storm cloud sending lighting down Sonic's way. Sonic dodges the lighting and runs to a near by spring and it sends him up in the air. 20 Sonic is sent up in the air and flies though Rainbow Dash's storm cloud getting rid of it. He lands on a hill and jumps back at Rainbow Dash to punch her. But Rainbow Dash kicks him with her back legs sending him back to the ground 30 Sonic gets back up and suddenly Rainbow Dash starts spinning round and round Sonic. The spinning soon creates a tornado. Which launchs Sonic in the air. 40 As Sonic is sent up word, Rainbow Dash quickly catches up to him and starts hitting him with a combo of punches and sends him back to the ground. Sonic gets back up Sonic: Man she's tough. I'll need to take this to the next level. Sonic brings out the 7 Chaos Emeralds transforming him into Super Sonic. 50 Sonic: Time to finish this! Rainbow Dash starts flying down toward Sonic faster and faster. She creates a Sonic Rainboom. While she does that Sonic flies up toward Rainbow Dash at equel speed. The two clash and it creates a powerful blast. The scene changes showing Rainbow Dash on the ground beaten and Sonic still standing and back to his base form. KO!!! Rainbow Dash: (Groaning) Oh man... You really are fast. Sonic: You're really fast yourself. It was awesome. Rainbow Dash: (Gets back up) Of course it was. Because I am awesome. Sonic: So what you say we have a race now? Rainbow Dash: You're on! This Melee's winner is... Sonic the Hedgehog! Category:Blog posts